Eine neue, unerwartete Liebe!
by deda-chan
Summary: Der Kampf gegen Naraku ist geschaft ....und Kagome kehrt mit gebrochenem Herz zürück....doch nach fünfzehn langen Jahren öffnet sich das Tor zum Mittelalter wieder...
1. Auf Wiedersehen!

**H****allöli...das is nun mein 3 ff.....hof es wird gefahlen....und ich muss euch noch sagn es is ne ziehmlich komisch geschichte....also nix für schwach herzn......dennoch lessen und nachher rewieven....vielen vielen dank...**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

Der Kampf gegen Naraku war endlich vorbei. Es war der größte Kampf und alle mussten das Bestes geben. Das Juwel war endlich ganz. Nun saßen unsere Freunde in Kaedes Hütte. Die Wunden des Kampfes waren noch ganz sichtbar. Dennoch war dass , das Schlimmste für sie. Da das Juwel komplett war, war auch Kagomes Mission vollendet.

„Kagome-chan..." sagte Sango leise. Ihre Augen waren rot und die Tränen die sie zurückhielt taten schon weh. Kagome aber sagte nichts. Für sie war der Schmerz am größten. Ihre Augen hatten jenen Glanz verlohren und sie schauten ins Leere. Sie hörte Sango nicht. Selbst den kleinen Kitsune der neben ihr verzweifelt weinte und an ihr zerrte, hörte sie nicht. _„Das ist nur ein böser Traum. Bestimmt"_, wollte sich Kagome selber eingestehen.

Doch sie wusste zu gut dass es falsch war. Der Schmerz und die Trauer waren zu groß als das es ein Traum sein könnte. Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um und setzte ein übertrieben fröhliches Lächeln. „Das ist meine letzte Nacht also lasst uns sie genießen und nicht weinend verbringen", sagte Kagome. Sango zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Selbst Shippo versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Letztendlich genoßen sie doch den Abend. Obwohl nicht alle dabei waren. Ein gewisser Hanyo fehlte. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen und dass machte Kagome noch trauriger. Natürlich zeigte sie es keinem, doch es waren keine Worte nötig denn die anderen wussten genau wie sie sich fühlte.

Selbst der kleine Shippo. Spät in der Nacht schliefen alle ein. Alle bis auf Kagome. Sie ging aus der Hütte raus und spazierte durch die Natur. Es war nicht kalt draußen und der Mond wiederspiegelte sich in einem kleinen See. Eine leiser Wind blies und spielte mit Kagomes rabenschwarze Haare. Ihr Herz war schwer wie Blei und ihr Körper ebenfalls. So lies sie sich an einem Baum nieder. Was sie aber nicht wusste war dass ein Paar goldene Augen sie von oben von einem Ast beobachteten. Er bewegte nicht denn er wollte nicht gesehen werden. Er hatte keinen Mut ihr unter die Augen zu tretten.

_„Ach, Kagome. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen. Aber ich kann dir nicht verlangen hier zu bleiben. Jetzt da wir das Juwel besitzten werden viele Dämonen angreifen und du wirst in Gefahr sein.... du könntest verletzt werden... das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen. Also sollst du ein normales Leben führen können_", dachte er sich.

Doch sein Herz wollte keines Wegs auf seine Gedanken hören. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt zu ihr gegangen und sie in den Armen genohmen, sie geküsst und getröstet. Er brauchte sehr viel Stärke um gegen diesem Impuls zu kämpfen. Bis zuletzt siegte die Sturrheit seiner Gedanken und er blieb weiterhin auf dem Ast noch immer sie betrachtend. Als er aber den salzigen Geruch ihrer Tränen spührte, lief er schnell in Richtung Wald anderswie hätte er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren können.

Im Wald blieb er vor einem Baum stehen. Er war wütend, wütend auf sich selbst. „Inuyasha du Feigling" schrie er und prallte seine Faust gegen den harten Baumstamm. Blut zischte aus seiner Hand doch das war im egal. Nichts gleichte dem Schmerz aus seinem Herz und aus seiner Seele.

Er stoß sein Kopf gegen den Baumstamm und lies sich langsam nieder. Auf dem Stamm war eine Blutspur zu sehen. Inuyasha fiel auf den Knienen und berührte langsam die Erde mit seinem Kopf. „Kagome..." murmelte er und seine Hand bohrte sich tief in der Erde. „Kagome..." schrie er und ballte seine Faust.

Aus seinen Augen floßen Tränen. Salzige, bittere Tränen die seinen Schmerz nur vergrößten. Für Inuyasha war dieses Gefühl etwas ganz neues und es erschopfte ihn sehr. „Ich...ich ...liebe dich..." sagte er noch leise bevor alles schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde. Der morgen kam schneller als gedacht und keiner war froh darüber. Obwohl es in der Nacht ganz angenehm war, war der morgen ganz verändert. Dunkele Wolken glieten über den Himmel und ein ganz unangenehm, kühler Wind blies. Die Natur wiederspiegelte Kagomes Gefühle. Sie packte ihre Sachen ein ohne zu viele Worte und der Abschied verlief genauso. Keine Tränen wenige Worte und sie machte sich alleine auf dem Weg zum Brunnen. Inuyasha hatte sie noch immer nicht getroffen.

Der Weg zum Brunnen schien ihr auf einmal sehr kurz und nun stand sie vor ihm, dem Brunen, das Tor zu dieser Welt. Und das war das letzte Mal dass sie ihn betretten würde. „Inuyasha.."sagte sie leise un seufzte. Sie hätte sich gern von ihm verabschiedet doch er war nirgendswo zu finden.

„_Dieser angenehme Duft.....Kagome..."_. mit einem Mal war Inuyasha wieder auf den Beinen. Er spührte Kagomes Duft ganz in der Nähe. Doch er musste sich beeilen. Seine Beine trugen ihn schnell und nun stand er da, vor ihr, das einzige was ihn je in seinem Leben glücklich machte. Doch er musste seine Gefühle verstecken. Sie durfte nicht erfahren dass er litt sonst würde sie hier bleiben und dass durfte sie nun mal nicht. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geriessen als eine ihm so bekannte Stimme seinen Namen aussprach.

„Du bist doch gekommen..." sagte sie un lächelte kurz. Also war sie ihm nicht ganz egal. Inuyasha schritt zu ihr vor doch blieb auch ganz schnell stehen. _„Baka_(Idiot)_ du kannst es nicht tun...du wirst alles kaputt machen"_sagte er sich.

„Ja....ich...uhm...ich wollte dir blos danken dass du mir geholfen hast". Diese Worte klangen ihm so dumm wie nur möglich doch etwas besseres kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. „Inuyasha....willst du....ich meine....willst du wirklich dass ich gehe?" sagte Kagome un ein Schleier Hoffnung war in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Inuyasha merkte dass. _„Natürlich nicht. Ich möchte dich für immer bei mir behalten. Aber das geht nicht"_. Er senkte langsam den Kopf. „Klar will ich dass du gehst". Seine eigene Stimme klang ihm Fremd. Er wollte das Kagome ihn vergessen soll, aber er wollte ihr nicht alzu großen Schmerz verursachen. Und nun redete er so grob und gefühllos mit ihr.

Die letzte Hoffnung verschwand aus ihren Augen und Tränen bildeten sich in ihre Augenwinkel. Die sonst so braunen Augen wurden fast schwarz von dem Schmerz. „Ich verstehe...ich war nur ein Detektor..."sagte sie ganz traurig. Als sie den Kopf hob stand vor ihr ein in rot gekleideter Hanyo und blickte sie mit goldenen, traurigen Augen. Er musste jetzt lügen. Er musste sie und sein Herz belügen zu ihrem Wohl.

„Nein..."sagte er kurz und nahm sie in den Armen, obwohl er wusste dass er das bereuen würde. „Du warst eine Freundin für mich.....aber....aber....ich habe Kikyo versprochen....". Seine Stimme blieb stehen. Was tat er blos. Wieso lies er sie so leiden. Er schaute noch einmal in die rehbraunen Augen bevor er sie in die Dunkelheit des Brunnens stoß und er nichts mehr von ihr erkennen konnte.

Tränen rollten leise über seine Wangen und sein Herz war in tausende von Stückchen gebrochen. _„Was habe ich nur getan?"_. Diese Frage verlies keinen Moment seinen Kopf. Doch er beantwortete sie sich selber „Das Richtige". Und mit diesem drehte er dem Brunnen den Rücken und verschwand im Wald.

**Das ist erster Kapitl...ich hof jemand liest dieses ire zeuge....ich wart auf eure reviews....und versprech kapitel zwei wird bald folgen...**


	2. Ein neues Leben und seine Folgen

**Jetzt folgt Kapitl 2....enjoy:D....**

**Ein neues Leben und seine Folgen...**

_-Inuyasha....Inuyasha....-_ doch der Hanyo war mit dem Rücken zu ihr und entfernte sich langsam. Ihr Körper war gelähmt sie konnte ihm nicht nach. Sie wollte noch ein mal nach ihn rufen doch ihre Stimme verlies sie wieder. Es war dunkel und in der Ferne konnte man noch seine silberne Mähne sehen bis er vollig verschwand. „Inuyasha" schrie Kagome auf.

Es war wieder einmal dieser böse Traum der sie verfolgte seitdem sie zurückgekommen war. Ihre Bettwäsche war nass und ihr Pyjama ebenso. Stumme Tränen rollten über ihre blaßen Wangen. Sie brauchte einige Zeit um sich von dem Shock zu erholen. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster um die aufgehende Sonne zu betrachten. Es war schon eine Woche vergangen und Inuyasha war nicht gekommen. Immer wieder schoßen seine Worte durch ihren Kopfs 

_„Ich habe Kikyo....Ich habe Kikyo...Kikyo...". _„Neinnnn!!!" schrie sie auf und packte ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen. Die stummen Tränen wurden jetzt zu Schlutzen und sie lies sich langsam zum Boden sinken. Selbst ihre Familie bemerkte dass seit einigen Tagen sie nicht mehr sie selbst war. Sie hatte jenen Glanz verloren und nicht konnte ihr noch Freude bereiten.

Auch ihre drei Freundinnen schauten sie ganz besorgt an. „Hey Kag-chan....bist du wirklich ok?" fragte eine etwas besorgte Yuka. „Ja...du bist so komisch seit einigen Tagen" beendete Eri. Kagome schaute auf zu ihren Freundinnen.

_„Sie sind so nett. Sie machen sich wirkliche Sorgen um mich. Doch keiner kann verstehen wie ich mich fühle und dafür gibt es nur eine Lösung. Ein Mann mit goldenen Augen und Hundeohren..". _Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Oh Kagome-chan es tut uns Leid. Wir hätten nicht so drängen müssen" beeilte sich Ayumi zu sagen als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. „Ist schon ok. Ihr habt ja keine Schuld" sagte Kagome und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln das ihr sehr schmerzhaft vorkam.

Die drei Freundinnen schauten sich besorgt an. Sie wollten ihr umbedingt helfen und sie wussten schon wie. Während sie stehen blieben um ihren Plan zu besprechen ging Kagome weiter durch den Schulhof. Da sie denn Kopf gesenkt hatte merkte sie nicht das jemand auf sie zukam.

Und so kam es zu einem Zwischentreffen mit keinem anderen als Hojo. „Hey Higurashi, geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt. Kagome nickte nur und packte seine Hand die ihr als Stütze angeboten wurde um aufzustehen. Doch so tolpatschig wie sie war stolperte sie beim Aufstehen und fiel genau in die Arme von Hojo. „Bist du ok?" fragte er sie. Kagome antwortete nicht.

Sie nahm stattdessen Hojo in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest. Er ewiderte die Umarmung weil er sich seit langem nach Kagome gesehnt hatte. Doch Kagome war mit den Gedanken weit weg. Sie dachte nur an die Arme Inuyashas und an seine Stärke und wie geborgen sie sich neben ihm fühlte.

Dasselbe spührte sie auch jetzt und sie dachte es sei wegen Hojo und nicht weil sie an Inuyasha dachte. Ihr Herz war verzweifelt und sie dachte in dem Moment sie könnte sich wirklich in Hojo verlieben. So beschloß sie mit Hojo auszugehen und zu sehen was nachher passieren wird.

Fünf Monate später

Kagome und Hojo waren seit fast einem halben Jahr ein Pärchen und nun beschloß Hojo den großen Schritt zu wagen und Kagome bitten ihre Frau zu werden.(hmmm ....vielleicht sind sie ja jung aber das ist jetzt auch egal...).

Erst vor einem Monat haben sie die erste Nacht miteinander verbracht und seit dem Moment wusste Hojo dass er für immer mit ihr zusammensein wollte. Er hatte das Haus ganz mit Rosenblüten verstreut und überall lagen Kerzen. Ein romantisches Abendessen war auch vorbereitet und das Verlobungsring lag in seiner Tasche.

Hojo hatte viel nachgedacht darüber und obwohl er sich ganz sicher war hatte er noch immer große Emotionen. Um punkt acht Uhr klingelte jemand an der Haustür und er beeilte sich die Person hereintretten zu lassen. Als er die Tür öffnete stand vor ihm eine Frau mit langen, nachtschwarzen Haaren die in einem Haarknoten hochgebunden waren und mit rehbraunen Augen die in durchdrangen. Sie trug ein knielanges, rotes Abendkleid. Sie sah wie eine Göttin aus und er wusste er würde sie für den Rest seines Lebens lieben. 

_„Wow....sie sieht echt scharf aus"_, dachte er sich und eine kleine Beule bildete sich in seiner Hose. Er wollte jetzt aber nichts überstürzen, schließlich hatte er sein ganzes Leben Zeit. „Komm herein" sagte er und nahm sie sanf an der Hand. Es folgte ein Kuss den Hojo schnell unterbrach. Er holte ein Tuch und band Kagome die Augen.

„Was....was soll das?". Ihre Stimme klang eher ärgerlich als ängstlich. „Beruhige dich meine Süße. Ich habe nur eine Überraschung für dich vorbereitet" sagte er. Vorsichtig gingen sie bis zum gedeckten Tisch wo Hojo ihr die Augen wieder aufband.

Es war wirklich eine Überraschung und für kurze Zeit blieb Kagome sprachlos. Sie lächelte kurz und fühlte sich geschmeichelt dass er sich so viel Mühe für sie gegeben hatte. Er begleitete sie bis zu ihrem Platz und holte eine Flasche Sekt um anzustoßen. „Was feiern wir den?" fragte Kagome.

„Das wirst du nach dem Abendessen erfahren" sagte Hojo und gab ihr einen Kuss auf der Stirn. Während des Essen erzählten sie und Kagome vergass für eine Stunde den Rest der Welt, selbst Inyuasha. Sie wusste nicht ob der Sekt Schuld daran war oder Hojo und es war ihr auch egal. Nach dem Abendessen kuschelten beide auf der Couch.

„Kagome...ich muss dir...ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen". Hojo zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ich auch..."sagte Kagome leise. Hojo über hörte sie. Statdessen setzte er sich in den Knien und holte den Ring heraus. „Kagome ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Mal das ich dich gesehen habe und ich möchte mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen. Kagome willst du....willst du meine Frau werden?". Kagome war geschockt und konnte nicht gleich antworten. Bilder von Inuyasha flogen durch ihre Gedanken doch sie versuchte sie zu drängen.

„Ja" sagte sie und setzte ihr süßestes und niedlichstes Lächeln auf. Hojo war ausser sich vor Freude. Er umarmte und küsste sie und wollte sie gar nicht mehr los lassen. „Nun sag mir aber deine Neuigkeit. Egal was es ist es wird mich nicht mehr freuden als das" sagte er und küsste sie erneut. Kagome wurde aber ganz still und ernst.

„Hojo...ich...wie soll ich es sagen...ich bin schwanger" brachte sie endlich zu sagen. Sie erwartete das er jetzt Fluche oder geärgert war weil das schließlich nicht ein guter Zeitpunkt war. Stattdessen lachte er nur und drückte sie noch fester. „Du hast Recht. Das ist eine viele bessere Neuigkeit. Jetzt können wir unsere eigene Familie gründen. Ich liebe dich...Kagome..." sagte er und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Kagome erwiderte den Kuss. _„Vielleicht wird das nicht so schlimm mit Hojo. Ich werde versuchen von jetzt an nicht mehr an Inuyasha zu denken. Ich werde ein Kind bekommen und ich muss immer gut gelaunt sein damit es auch eine nette Kindheit haben kann"_ dachte sie noch bevor Hojo ihr Kleid auszog und sie eine leidenschaftliche, liebevolle Nacht zusammen verbrachten.

„_Kagome....Kagome.."_. „Inuyasha!!!" schrie Kagome. Sie lag schweißgebadet in Hojos Bett. Inuyasha hat nach ihr gerufen darüber war sie sich sicher. „Inuyasha" flüsterte sie in der Hofnung jemand würde ihr aus der Dunkelheit antworten.

Doch es kam keine Antwort und Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. „Warum, warum ist es nur so schwer ihn zu vergessen?" sagte sie schluchzend. Sie suchte nach ihrer Tasche un zog etwas heraus. Sie öffnete ihre Handfläche und darin lag das komplette Juwel der vier Seelen. Inuyasha hatte es ihr in der Tasche geschmugelt bevor er sie in den Brunnen geworfen hatte.

Sie hatte es einige Tage später entdeckt aber sie hatte nie den Mut zurück zu gehen. Nicht nach all was Inuyasha zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er wollte sie nicht dass hatte er ihr gesagt. Die ganze Szene spielte sich vor Kagomes Augen vor und sie began noch lauter zu weinen.

„Süße was ist den los?". Zwei starke Arme packten sie von hinten und drückte sie ganz fest. An Hojos Brust fühlte sie sich geborgen und so hörte sie auf zu weinen. „Es tut mir Leid das ich dich geweckt habe" sagte Kagome und gam ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Warum hast du aber geweint?". In seinen Augen konnte man die Sorge sehen. Kagome schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sagte „Weil ich sehr glücklich bin" lügte sie und drückte sich noch fester an seiner Brust. Seine Sorgen verschwanden auf einmal und er schaute sie liebevoll an. Er war sich sicher sie immer zu Lieben und er würde versuchen sie vor alles zu beschützen.

„Ich liebe dich..."murmelte Kagome noch bevor sie ins Land der Träume verschwand...

**Und was haltet ihr davon....bitte nicht töten...dass wird noch wieder ok...nicht böse sein....entschuldigung an alle InuXKag Fans (bin ja selber einer) ....Bye bye und vergisst nicht Kapitel 3 zu lesen....dort wird euch alles erklärt...**

**Bye bye!!!**


	3. Die Rückkehr!

**Und nun wie versprochen Kapitl 3....**

**Viel Spaß!!!**

**Die Rückkehr?!**

Fünfzehn lange Jahre waren vergangen und wie gewöhnlich spazierte Inuyasha durch den Wald in seinen Gedanken vertieft. Es mögen fünfzehn Jahre vergangen sein doch ihm schien es als wär es nur ein Monat vergangen. Jeden Tag , seitdem Kagome weggegangen war, spazierte er durch den Wald in der Hofnung sie würde zurückkehren.

Selber zu ihr zu gehen konnte er nicht. Er hatte kein Mut , nicht nach all dem was er ihr gesagt hatte. Er hoffte eines Tages würde sie ihm vergeben und zurückkommen. Er stoppte plötzlich.

Vor ihm lag der Brunnen der ihn zu seiner geliebten Kagome bringen könnte doch wie gewöhnlich ging er weiter, noch trauriger als zuvor. Immer wieder sagte er sich `Feigling`. Seine Freunde wussten nicht wie sie ihm helfen konnten. In diesen fünfzehn Jahren waren alle weitergegangen und hatten ihr Leben weitergelebt, alle bis auf Inuyasha. Sango und Miroku hatten endlich zu einander gefunden und lebten jetzt ganz glücklich.

Shipou war auch gewachsen jetzt war er 13 Jahre und er trainierte täglich mit Sango um stark zu werden und alle beschützen zu können. Kaede war leider gestorben und in ihrer Hütte wohnten sie jetzt.

Nur Inuyasha hatte sich in sich zurückgezogen redete kaum um es schien als ob er immer träumen würde. Sie hatten alles mögliche versucht doch nichts hatte geholfen also beschloßen sie ihn so zu lassen. Er kämpfte nicht mehr und seine Agressivität war auch verschwunden. Stattdessen machte er jeden morgen den Spaziergang durch den Wald und den Rest des Tages verbrachte er im Baum und dachte nach.

Es war ein trauriger Anblick und eines Tages entschloss sich Sango ihm zu sagen was die anderen sich nicht trauten. „Inuyasha, wieso gehst du sie nicht holen? Ich wette sie hat dir verziehen und wartet auf dich!". Doch Inuyasha hob nicht einmal seinen Kopf und antwortete leise „Sie hat mir nicht verziehen, sonst wäre sie hier. So hat sie immer getan!". Und damit war die Diskussion zu ende und er verschwand wieder in seinen Gedanken.

In Kagomes Zeit

„Wir sehen uns noch Oma" rief sie als sie aus dem Haus raus ging.

Es war ein Mädchen von fünfzehn Jahren mit blau-schwarzen, langen Haaren. Sie trug eine Jeans die ihr nicht einmal zu den Knien reichte und ein bauchfreies Top mit dem Logo `I´m no good`. Sie führte ein normales Leben so normal wie jemand in ihrer Lage führen konnte.

Ihr Mutter war bei ihrer Geburt gestorben und ihr Vater war so traurig darüber dass er ein Alkoholiker wurde und vor einem Jahr auch starb. Jetzt lebte sie mit ihrer Oma und ihrem Onkel in einem Schrein. Heute war ihr Geburtstag und sie hatte vor ihn mit ihrer Freundinnen zu feiern.

Sie wünschte ihre Eltern wären auch da doch sie versuchte immer stark zu sein. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie gar keine Erinnerungen. Alles was sie von ihr hatte war eine Kette mit einem runden, rosa Juwel. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt dass ihre Mutter wollte dass sie es an ihrem fünften Geburtstag bekommen soll. Sie hatte noch gesagt sie würde schon erfahren wozu er gut war und sie sollte ihn immer tragen.

„Kagome warte". Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihrer Oma um. Sie hatte denselben Namen wie ihre Mutter bekommen von dem Vater. Er war sehr traurig über ihren Tod und wollte etwas haben der ihn immer an sie erinnern sollte. Deswegen benannte er seine Tochter auch Kagome. Und es war gut weil sie identisch waren, bis auf die Augen.

Frau Higurashi betrachtete sie kurz. Sie sah genauso aus wie ihre Tochter Kagome. Alles bis auf die Augen. Diese Kagome hatte keine rehbraunen Augen, nein, ihre waren blau wie der Ozean und ihre Oma meinte immer man könnte in ihnen versinken..

„Was ist Oma?" fragte ihre Enkelin ungeduldig. „Na ich will dem Geburtstagskind alles gute wünschen". Sie lächelte und gab ihr einen großen, gelben Rucksack. „Ähm....was soll ich damit?" fragte sie ganz verdutzt. „Nur für den Fall dass...!".

„Dass was?" fragte sie noch ungeduldiger. Doch ihre Oma verschwand im Haus und hörte ihre Enkelin nicht mehr. Sie erinnerte sich wie es ihrer Tochter am fünfzehnten Geburtstag ergangen war und wollte sicher sein dass ihre Enkelin alles dabei hatte. Sie hatte ein Gefühl dass ihr das gleiche passieren wird wie ihrer Mutter. Und da lag sie nicht falsch.

Die noch immer verdutzte Kagome spazierte langsam durch den Hof. Sie kam am Heiligen Baum an und betrachtete es. Sie fand diesen alten Baum bezaubernd und doch hatte er etwas komisches ,etwas das Kagome nicht verstand. Nach einer Weile schlenderte sie weiter und kam vor dem kleinen Schrein an. Sie betrachte die kleine Hütte ein bisschen amüsiert. Sie lebte schon seit einem Jahr hier, seitdem ihr Vater gestorben war und immer hatte sie sich fern gehalten vor dieser Hütte. Einen Grund hatte sie nicht doch sie tat es.

Nur heute schien diese Hütte etwas anders als sonst und Kagome fühlte sich hinzugezogen reinzugehen.

_„Was könnte schon Schlimmes passieren?"_ dachte sie un zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie öffnete die Holztür und all ihre Muskeln waren angespannt. Als sie ihren Namen hörte schrack sie auf. „Hey Kagome was machst du da?" rief eine Männerstimme. Es war blos ihr Onkel Sota.

Er war jetzt ein junger Mann der dem nächst heiraten sollte. „Hey Onkelchen du hast mich erschreckt" sagte sie ganz verärgert. Sie war ja auch so ein Angsthase. „Nenn mich nicht so. Und ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen wie es kommt das du die Hütte betretten willst. Hast du keine Angst mehr" sgate er und fing an zu lachen.

Kagome fand das Ganze gar nicht komisch und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Ok ok. Ich werd dann halt mit dir kommen damit dir nichts passiert" sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Kagome ihm sehr dankbar. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt und tratt in der Hütte. Dort war aber nichts außer einem kleinen Brunnen in dem nicht einmal Wasser war. Sie fing an zu lachen weil sie ihre Angst so doof fand.

Sie hatte sich vor einem Brunnen erschreckt. Sie stieg die Treppe hinab zum Brunnen noch immer lachend. Sota war in der Tür und schaute sie besorgt an. „Kagome ich denke es wäre besser wenn wir jetzt wieder gehen" sagte er.

„Ne ne...ich will sehen was hier no...". sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden weil das Juwel an ihrem Hals anfing zu leuchten. Sie holte es heraus aus ihrem T-shirt und betrachtete es. „Was soll das?" fragte sie sich. Sie stand am Rande des Brunnens und der Juwel wollte sie hinunterziehen in dem Brunnen. „Hilfe!!!" schrie sie, doch wei der Rucksack so schwer war fiel sie in dem Brunnen bevor Sota noch irgendetwas tun konnte.

Man konnte noch einen blauen Licht sehen und schon war auch diese Kagome verschwunde. Sota schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Nicht schon wieder" sagte er un beeilte sich ins Haus um seiner Mutter zu erzählen was passiert war. Doch Frau Higurashi schien sich gar nicht zu wundern. Sie lächelte nur kurz und machte sich weiter an die Arbeit.

Also war es gut gewesen ihr den Ranzen zu packen. Sie lächelte noch einmal weil sie wusste dass jetzt keiner mehr Ruhe haben würde und endlich also so sein würde wie früher. Doch nicht allen ging es so gut.

„Au!!!" sagte Kagome als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen spührte. Egal was dieser blaue Licht war es hatte sie sehr erschöpft. Und der Rücksack war auch noch ganz schwer.

„Sota, Sotaaaa ....." schrie sie doch ihr Onkel antwortete nicht. Sie dachte er wollte sie nur ärgern und rief „Onkelchen....hey Onkelchen!". _„Das wird ihn bestimmt nerven und er wird mir antworten!"_ dachte sie und kicherte.

Doch auch jetzt kam keine Antwort und Kagome wurde nervös. „Wenn er gegangen ist und mich hier gelassen hat?" sagte sie traurig. Also musste sie selber raus. Jetzt hatte sie allen Grund diese komische Hütte zu vermeiden. Da sie aber sehr erschöpft war fiel sie während sie aufsteigen wollte und stoß ihren Kopf an. Sie war aber ganz sturr und gab nicht auf.

Ganz erschöpft und verletzt schaffte sie es aufzuklettern. „Na nu...das ist aber nicht die Hütte oder?". Sie war überrascht in einem Wald zu sein. Das war aber nicht sehr wichtig für sie. Viel wichtiger war das ihr Kopf schmerzte. Sie legte sich eine Hand an der Stirn an dem Ort der schmerzte und fand heraus dass sie blutete. „Oh neine...." murmlete sie und plötzlich drehte sich der ganze Wald.

„Nicht Blut...". sie fiel um doch sie konnte noch eine Person vor ihr stehen sehen, in rot gekleidet und mit zwei goldenen Augen die erschrocken zu ihr schauten. Dann wurde alles schwarz vor den Augen und sie fiel in Ohnmacht.

**Und komisch nicht wahr?....find ich auch...manchmal hab ich Angst vor meiner eigenen Fantasie * muahhahaha meine Fantasie* hof es gefählt euch....**

**Ciusi!!! Und Kapitl 4 kommt auch bald**

**Bye bye**


	4. Inuyasha, vergiss die Vergangenheit!

**Gespannt auf was folgt?.....ich schon:P...**

**Inuyasha, vergiss die Vergangenheit!!!**

„_Wo....wo bin ich?...Oma bist du es..?"_. sie öffnete langsam ihre dunkel-blauen Augen. Vor ihr stand eine Frau mit braun-schwarzen Haaren und lächelte ihr zu. „Na schon wach?" sagte sie ganz freundlich. Kagome stand langsam auf.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte noch ein wenig doch sie merkte das ihre Wunde bandagiert wurde. Die Frau lächelte ihr noch immer zu und Kagome wurde ein bisschen nervös. „Vielen....vielen Dank .....Frau..." sie stoppte. Sie wusste ja nicht wie ihre Pflegerin hieß. „Nenn mich Sango" antwortete sie freundlich. „Aber Kagome....kennst du mich nicht mehr?" fragte Sango etwas verwirrt.

_„Woher kennst sie meinen Namen?"_. Kagome fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl und wollte nach Hause. Und das diese Frau ihren Namen kannte machte ihr Angst. Sango fing an aus vollem Herzen su lachen und das ärgerte Kagome. „Wieso lachen sie?" fragte sie mit einem bösen Blick. Sie mochte es nicht das Fremde über sie lachten.

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen soll. Es sah so aus als ob ich dich essen will und du nicht weißt wo du hinrennen sollst" sagte Sango nachdem sie ihre Tränen wegwischte die von zu viel Lachen enstanden waren. Kagome musste auch lächeln da Sango ein ansteckendes Lachen hatte. Sie mochte diese Frau sehr obwohl sie sie gar nicht kannte. Auf einmal wurde aber Sangos Gesicht ganz ernst und sie schaute direkt in Kagomes Augen. „Also sag schon Kagome. Was hast du gemacht dass du fünnfzehn Jahre nicht geältert hast?".

Was sollte Kagome schon sagen. Sie war ja nur fünfzehen. Wie wollte diese Frau dass sie aussah, wie eine Dreißig-jährige? Erst nach einpaar Überlegungen kam es Kagome in dem Sinn das diese Sango vielleicht ihre Mutter meinte.

„Sie reden wohl über Kagome Higurashi nicht wahr?" fragte Kagome. Sango nickte kurz und starrte sie verwirrt an. „Ich bin ihre Tochter. Mein Name ist auch Kagome. Kagome Nagasa (**keine Ahnung welcher Hojos Vorname ist...**)". Sangos Augen breiteten sich und ihr Mund rieß sich auf.

„Ihre ...ihre Tochter...?" murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit. Kagome stieg die Röte ins Gesicht weil sie die arme Sango so verwirrt hatte und nickte ihr nur zu um ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Nachher sagte keine von den beiden noch ein Wort und eine bedrückende Stille setzte sich in dem Raum die aber zur Freude der Mädchen von Miroku gebrochen wurde. „Hallo Liebling" sagte er zu Sango un gab ihr einen Kuss auf der Stirn.

Sango stand aber noch immer wie gelähmt da un sagte nicht. Miroku bemerkte es nicht denn er war zu beschäftigt mit dem aufgewachten Mädchen. er schaute sie kurz an und lächelte nachher. „Kagome-sama sie haben Wunder gemacht. Kein Jahr sind sie geältert!" sagte er ganz erstaunt. Kagome seufzte und schaute auf dem Boden.

Sie erzählte dem Mönch das sie die Tochter von Kagome war und Miroku blieb gelähmt genau wie Sango. Kagome seuzte noch einmal. Warscheinlich würde sie jeder hier für ihre Mutter halten. „Moment mal..."sagte Kagome. „Wo ist überhaupt hier?". Erst jetzt kam es ihr wieder im Sinn das sie nicht mehr zu Hause war. Doch keiner von den beiden die vor ihr standen konnte ihr antworten.

Sie starrten Kagome nur an und sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei. „Hey was habt ihr alle denn?" fragte eine Jungenstimme und in der Hütte trat ein Junge um die 13-14 Jahre mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen. Er war fast so groß wie Kagome.

„Kagome!!!" schrie er als er sie gesehen hatte und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Du bist zurück. Ich wusste du würdest mich nicht im Stich lassen..." er schaut sie noch einmal an und lies sie los. „Du bist nicht Kagome" sagte er traurig. „Nein ich bin ihre Tochter. Aber deswegen müsst ihr nicht so doof glozen. Das ist unangenehm" sagte sie angespannt. Erst jetzt wanden Miroku und Sango den Blick von ihr ab und Kagome fühlte sich besser. Nach einer Weile erholten sich alle von dem Shock und sie setzten sich neben dem Feuer.

„Jetzt aber will mir jemand sagen wo ich bin? Meine Oma macht sich bestimmt Sorgen.....oder....". Sie dachte nach. Ihre Oma hatte ihr doch den Rucksack gepackt das hieß sie wusste wo sie war. _„Und sie hat mir nichts gesagt"_dachte Kagome verärgert.

„Du bist im Mittelalter" unterbrach Miroku ihre Gedanken. Sie schaute ihn geschockt an und hoffte dass sie aus seinem Gesicht lesen konnte dass es nur ein dummer Scherz war. Doch sein Gesicht war ernst. Keine Spur von Humor. „Aber...aber....wie...?". „Ganz einfach..." sagte Sango und began ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Über ihre Mutter und dem Juwel und über ihren größten Feind Naraku.

Nur eins sagte sie ihr nicht und zwar das Inuyasha und Kagome ineinander verliebt waren und dass er sie fortgeschickt hatte. Kagome hörte schweigsam zu dennoch wollte ihr Gehirn nicht alles glauben. Es waren zu viele Neuigkeiten für ein Tag und sie konnte nicht an alles nachdenken sie war zu müde.

Aber einschlafen konnte sie auch nicht. Also beschloß sie nachdem alle eingeschlafen waren einen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie ging hinaus und ein kalter Wing kam ihr entgegen. In ihren Gedanken fluchte sie weil sie nur das dünne T-Shirt anhatte und es auch noch bauchfrei war.

Sie spazierte eine Weile und die Ansichten die sie dort sah bezauberten sie einfach. Sie blieb vor einem Fluß stehen der von weißen Blumen umgeben war.

Obwohl es Neumond war strahlten die Sterne genug um alles genau sehen zu können. Sie setzte sich im Gras und schloß die Augen. Alles was sie noch hörte war das Fließen des Flußes und das beruhigte sie. Sie war zu konzentriert um noch etwas anderes zu hören. Sie hörte nicht wie jemand sich von hinten anschliech und hinter ihr stehen blieb.

Blos das Gefühl das jemand da war brachte sie dazu die Augen auzumachen und nachzuschauen. Und tatsächlich hinter ihr stand ein junger Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. „Wer bist du?" fragte Kagome und wich zurück.

Doch dann erkannte sie die rote Kleidung nur dass es jemand anderes war der sie trug. Sie beruhigte sich und der Mann setzte sich neben ihr. „Wie heißt du?" fragte sie. „Ich bin ein Freund. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen" antwortete er. _„Wie eingebildet"_ dachte sich Kagome und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. „Sag mal hast du vielleicht noch einen Bruder oder laufen hier alle Männer in diesem roten Gewand?".

Sie musste umbedingt erfahren wer derjenige war den sie gesehen hatte bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel. „Nein. Aber warum frägst du?". „Ich habe heute jemanden gesehen. Immer in rot angezogen nur mit weißen Haaren und goldene Augen. Und ich war blos neugierig" sagte sie. Nachher sagte keiner nocht etwas. Stattdessen betrachteten sie den Fluß und Kagome merkte das die Sonne aufgehen wollte.

„Oh...ist die Nacht schon vorbei?" fragte sie leise. Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt und sie wusste nicht wann die Zeit so schnell vergangen war. Der Mann neben ihr stand auf und schaute ihr in die blauen Augen. Er sah sie ganz böse an und beilte sein Hände zu Fäusten. „Du solltest lieber zurückkehren von wo du gekommen bist!".

Er schrie sie förmlich an und Kagome erschrak. Was war blos los mit dem netten Mann mit dem sie vor kurzem geredet hatte? Doch er drehte sich um und verschwand. In der Hütte wurde gerade das Essen vorbereitet als Inuyasha die Tür betrat.

„Hey Inuyasha da bist du ja. Hast du nicht zufählig Kagome gesehen?" fragte Miroku. Inuyasha schoß ihm eine giftigen Blick zu und antwortete „Ich habe ihr gesagt sie soll zurückkehren. Das ist das Beste". Für einen Moment blieben alle stehen und starrten ihn an.

Dann aber konnte Sango es nicht mehr aushalten und voller Wut packte sie ihn am Hals. „Du Idiot!" schrie sie. „ Su hast sie einmal von uns weggeschickt. Es ist nicht das Rechte auch ihre Tochter wegzuschicken. Du hast kein RECHT dazu. Es ist ihre Entscheidung also lass sie in Ruhe!!!" als sie das sagte fielen Tränen aus ihre Augen.

„Ihre Mutter hast du weggeschickt und nun ist sie tot...." murmelte sie und lies sich in den Knien fallen. _„Kagome ist tot....Kagome....Kagome...tot...TOT...das kann nicht sein...!!!"_.

„Wie ...Kagome ist ...tot?" fragte er. „Ja Inuyasha. Ihre Mutter ist bei ihrer Geburt gestorben". In Inuyashas Augen konnte man Verzweiflung und Angst sehen. Er hatte fünfzehn Jahre gewartet mit der Hofnung sie würde zurückkommen.

Nun war sie tot und er würde sie nie wieder sehen. NIE WIEDER!!! Und das alles war nur seine Schuld weil er sie weggeschikt hatte. Er allein war Schuld an ihrem Tod. Er konnte nicht anders denken und Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht.

Die anderen schauten ind geschockt an. Inuyasha kann weinen? Plötzlich trat auch die junge Kagome herein. Doch Inuyasha sah nicht sie er sah ihre Mutter und ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Armen. Erst als er in ihre Augen schaute merkte er das es nicht die sonst so rehbraune Farbe war sondern eine ozeanblaue.

Er stoß sie von sich weg und ging aus der Hütte heraus. Er musste fliehen, von ihr und all den Erinnerungen. Er musste die Vergangenheit vergessen sonst würde er noch dieses Mädchen benutzen um ihm als seine Kagome zu dienen. Er würde sie nur verletzten und das konnte er nicht.

Er war es seiner Kagome schuldig auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen wenn sie beschloss hier zu bleiben. Aber dafür musste er seine Kagome aufgeben und das war schwer am meisten jetzt da er über ihren Tod erfahren hatte.

„Kagome....Kagome.....wieso muss dieses Mädchen denselben Namen haben?...". Er wischte sich die letzte Träne von seinem Gesicht ab und verschwand in dem Wald....

**Soooo.....und was haltet ihr davon...ich warte auf reviews. ....**

**Bye!!!!**


End file.
